The Fox Laughing Under the Red Moon
by Lolitagirl12
Summary: Legends becoming real, a mysterious girl haunts the streets of Miseryville. A boy with a deadly secrect? 30 days until the truth is revealed, but by then, will it be too late? -may contain a massive amount of violence- Rating may be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Loli: Hello everyone! Now I know what you're thinking…. "Oh great another story that will have only one or two chapters posted and will never be updated again." That, however, is not the case. I am having extreme writers block for all my other stories, yes including 'The Love for the Goddess' but for all you Okami fans this fanfic will have some references to Okami and I will making a new story starring Waka. -Cue the fan girls- But for now….let's start our story!**

The Fox Laughing Under the Red Moon

Prologue

There is a story, it is long forgotten by many, but a story nonetheless. Every ten years a red moon would rise into the sky. Foxes, kitsunes(1), and humans would gather together under the moon and hold a festival. The foxes and kitsunes had a special deal with the humans. One the night of the festival, they would not harm nor eat any of them and the humans would not hunt them either. It was a night of much celebration. Foxes and kitsunes ran about, showing off their tails. Some had one and others had four, but none of them had more then eight. The tail represented how many human souls they had taken. It was said that if a fox or kitsunes claimed more then nine souls, they would have to be sealed away. One fox, however had no tail at all. She was a weak, small fox and could not bring herself to kill anyone. The other foxes and kitsunes would mock her. Sometimes, some humans would join into the teasing. The fox girl had finally snapped from all the mockery. She saw nine children dancing; they would be her first victims. The fox ran other to the children, quickly slitting all their necks. Before they could die she bit each one of them, claiming their souls. The fox laughed madly as she grew nine tails. She walked about the festival proudly, while others stared, mouths agape with shock.

"K-kyuubi!" a human shouted. The fox stopped. That meant nine-tailed fox, the most feared. "I didn't mean too!" she shouted. Humans ran off in fear, they knew what the fox girl had done. "It was a mistake honest! I didn't know I killed nine of them!" she yelled, but it was too late. All the humans were gone. Only foxes and kitsunes remained.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," a fox said. "You disgust me!" a kitsune hissed. "It wasn't my fault!" she shouted. "You know what we must do," said an eight-tailed fox. "No! Don't seal me away!" the fox begged. She wanted to run, but she couldn't. The light from the red moon focused down on her, like a glaring eye. "Please don't!" she shouted. The foxes and kitsunes just ignored her. The light swallowed the fox girl up into the moon. "The deed is done," the eight-tailed fox said. The foxes and kitsunes then walked away from the festival.

The red moon still rises in the sky, looking down upon the world. It is said that if a fox is to harness to power of the red moon, they will be unstoppable. That is just a legend though, at least, that what people are told. The red moon will dangle in the sky every 10 years, looking down, as if waiting for someone…

**Loli: Pretty good huh? Don't worry about it being short and all, this is just the prologue. Oh, and since this story will have references to many things in Japanese mythology, I will be including translation notes!**

**1-A kitsune is a fox like demon that will take the form of a human. The human form, however always wears a mask. According to certain myths, they have no face and stole the body from a person that they killed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Loli: Hey everybody! I hope you all enjoyed that little prologue! In this chapter we will meet a new character. JTS characters will be appearing in this story so don't you worry! Roll the story!**

The Fox Laughing Under the Red Moon

Chapter 1- The Girl That had Everything

Tap, tap, tap. The delicate footsteps skated across the floor of the palace. Tap, tap, tap. The girl walking looked very regal. Her brown hair seemed as if it had been brushed a thousand times; not a single hair out of place. Golden eyes matched the shimmering walls and floors of the amazing building. There was also a necklace made out of blood red beads around her neck.

"Ah…this place…so boring," the girl said with a sigh. The palace she lived in was actually a beautiful building. It was made completely out of shimmering metals. Outside, rivers of lava surrounded the castle. The building was on an island mountain, with a snake shaped bridge connecting it to the land on the other side of the ocean. The snake had a look of fear on its face, as if it knew that letting go of the land would cause the owner of the palace to punish it. At the very top of the palace was a platform, designed for battling. There was also various mazes to confuse anyone who tried to sneak into the girl's castle.

She had continued her walk through the hallway and sat down in her throne room. Which, oddly, had a river of lava around the perimeter. She let out a sigh and ran a finger through her hair. The girl pondered, "Where is that pathetic servant of mine….? Himiko!" Soon after a girl ran into the room.

"Y-yes Lady Kyuubi?" she asked. Kyuubi glanced at the girl.

"You are exactly 1.5 seconds late. I expect you here in five seconds after I call you. In the extra time you took, what could've happened to me you worthless little human?"

"W-well…I'm sorry but-"

"No excuses! Now, have you gotten any information on that city I told you about?"

The girl, apparently named Himiko, fumbled with some papers and scrolls in hands and then pulled out a certain one. "H-here Lady Kyuubi….all the information on a place called…Miseryville? Why do you need information on a place like that?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow, "My business, is my business you pathetic worm. Do I need to remind you of your place?" She then got up and snatched the paper from her servant's hands. Looking it over a few times, an evil grin found its way to her face. "Soon, the red moon will rise into the sky…and I will paint the world red in its own blood!"

"L-lady Kyuubi? The red moon? Is that what all this research was for?" Himiko asked confused. "But, the red moon cannot rise here according to the legend…"

Kyuubi glared at her servant, "You clearly did not read the full legend. The red moon will rise in this Miseryville city. In 30 days, that place will belong to me!"

-9 Years Earlier-

A small girl walked along a shore at night. The reflection of the stars danced across the surface of the water. Foxes dashing around in the shadows caused various rustling sounds. The girl paused to stare out at an island. The thought of someone building a castle there slipped into her mind. She then stared at the reflection of the moon, it was a bright red. Was it always that color?

Rustle, rustle, golden eyes stared at the girl. Eight foxes emerged from the bushes. They appeared to be chuckling evilly to themselves. The animals did see the girl as a person, but as dinner. The red light edged towards the shore, the same way that the foxes crept towards the girl. By the time they were upon her, the light was just about in her shadow. The foxes jumped her, all at the same time. By the time they were finished, the light from the moon had formed a deep red spotlight on the girl. Her lifeless body lied there as the foxes trotted away. Suddenly, a black shadow crept from the red light of the moon. The shadow oddly had nine tails… It crawled into the shadow of the girl as the red light became a deeper crimson color. Her eyes opened quickly; they were the same color as the moonlight. The wounds left from the foxes were healed as she stood. Fox ears and nine tails appeared on her as well.

"I'm free… I'm free from that stupid prison! You! You pathetic foxes! You will be my first victims!" the girl shouted, clearly being controlled by some unseen force. The eight foxes turned and stared at the small child. The image of the nine tails struck fear throughout their entire bodies.

"H-how are you free….?" one of the foxes whimpered.

"You're…n-not supposed to be here!"

"The kyuubi has been released from her seal! Run!"

An evil grin was plastered on the girl's face. A bit of the red light swirled in her hands and took the shape of a blade. The blade slowly took the image of a lightning bolt with prongs on it. A soft chuckle escaped her lips and slowly changed into a mad laugh.

The foxes all tried to run, but they were much, much too slow to come close to escaping the girl. By the time she was done, her dress was covered in so much blood, it looked red. She licked some blood off the sword as it vanished into the light once more. Her eyes then changed from red to gold, and the fox parts disappeared. The evil look on her face, did not go away.

"So long have I rotted in that prison….now I am free!" the girl said before laughing madly.

-Present Time, Kyuubi's Castle-

Kyuubi tapped the red beads around her neck lightly. Her lightning sword appeared strapped to her back an her elegant dress was transformed into a new outfit. It was a robe like top with the sleeves falling off her shoulders. The shirt stopped at her waist, exposing part of her stomach. She was also wearing a skirt with leggings that stopped at her knees under it. Kyuubi also donned a pair of boots with spikes on the bottom. Her fox ears and tails then appeared as a well.

"Himiko, I'm leaving. If so much as one thing is out of place when I return, things won't be pretty," she growled before vanishing with in a red light.

-Miseryville-

The fox girl appeared in a slimy, disgusting alleyway. Probably located in some desolate area of the city. Snapping her fingers, a black cloak appeared on her. She then pulled the hood over her head and began walking. The spikes from her boots left small indents in the ground.

"I have thirty days…might as well enjoy myself!" she said devilishly.

In the Miseryville park the extremely cheery blonde known as Jimmy Two-Shoes was playing with his pet, Cerbee. Unfortunately, all of his friends were busy doing other things, so his forced to be by himself. As the boy looked around, he noticed what looked like a figure standing in one of the trees. The gentle sound of someone playing a beautiful, but sad tune on a flute lingered in the air before the figure vanished.

Jimmy blinked, confused, "Man, I must be hearing and seeing things!" he said before throwing a chew toy for Cerbee to chase after.

To be Continued…

Next Time- The Sound of a Flute


End file.
